<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Or what" by GODESTof3WORLDS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990565">"Or what"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS'>GODESTof3WORLDS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Fluff, Quote Challenge, kallura, married kallura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of some Kallura fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Or what"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. Kogane, you better put me down right now!” I shout at Keith.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was holding me in a firefighter carry with me over his shoulder while one hand was around my waist, the other by his side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <span>Or what</span>
  </b>
  <span>, miss Kogane,” he taunts as he laughs and starts walking me to our bedroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I just smirk as I cross my arms, I mean I did have a good view, but I also have a great idea, remembering something Shiro has said about Keith.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will exploit your weakness~~” I sing out loud.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We were right by the coach when I said it, and he stopped before we moved any further.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what weakness?” he asks and my smirk became a grin that stretched from ear to ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know,” I taunt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” he tries to look down at me, but he can’t.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down Mr. Kogane before I do it, exploit your weakness,” he was wearing a T-shirt that was perfect for me to do what I’ve been wanting to do since Shiro told me about it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would that be?” he asked, though he didn’t seem too scared about it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s voice rang through my head before I attacked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Keith is very </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ticklish</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, especially his sides,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A little birdie told me you were really ticklish,” and that one moment of fear struck through him before I attacked with almost a maniac laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I dug my fingers into his sides, and wiggled my fingers. The affect was immediate. He laughed out loud before he doubled over as he tried to swat my hands away, but I kept pursuing. I felt his grip slipping, but he still held me, and that just wouldn’t do. I tickled my way higher up his sides, just under the armpits, and I knew this was his one of his greatest weaknesses. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed harder, and this time, he threw me off onto the sofa as he fell onto the ground. Once I landed safely on the sofa, I had to control my laughter as Keith was trying to control his breathing. After a couple of seconds, Keith turns look at me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you about me being ticklish?” he asked and I decided to </span>
  <span>feign</span>
  <span> innocence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you mean,” I shrug my shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it Shiro? It had to be him,” he nodded his head before he looked back me with a glint in his eyes, “But I know from experience that you too have a weakness,” I only had a second to widen my eyes before he attacked my sides.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... How did I do?<br/>PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND MAYBE KUDOS!!!<br/>♥╣[-_-]╠♥</p><p> </p><p>I now have a Kallura Discord - https://discord.gg/JABfHtGW I go by Kallura-is-end-game over there.<br/>I now have a Voltron Discord for everyone who loves any kind of Voltron from any generation - https://discord.gg/365bTWn4 I go by VoltronGen over there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>